Let's Get Married
by CHNKJSH96
Summary: Cuma kisah Jongin yang udah ga tahan pengen nikahin Sehun dan Yifan yang selalu iri sama hubungan asmara Sehun dan Jongin. (Agak ngarah keranjang tapi ga sampe lebih) Gak jago bikin summary. Warn: ini GS! Typo. Bahasa engga sesuai eyd tapi yakin masih enak dibaca. KAIHUN, KRISHO
1. Chapter 1 (Lamaran Dadakan)

**Author** : CHNKJSH96

 **Main pair** : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

 **Warning** : GS, typo, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

-oOOo-

.

.

.

-oOOo-

Pagi ini cerah,secerah senyum gadis manis bernama Oh Sehun. Gimana senyumnya engga cerah gitu kalo pagi-pagi dia udah lihat sang pacar ikut duduk manis di meja makan bareng orang tuanya. Sehun jelas seneng banget liat pacarnya yang udah hampir dua minggu ini menghilang dari pandangannyak karena ada urusan di luar negri dengan alasan 'pekerjaan'. Sehun kan udah kangen berat sama cowok yang sebentar lagi bakal resmi jadi tunangannya itu, ya walau selama pacarnya itu pergi tapi si pacar ga pernah lupa buat ngasih kabar ke Sehun bahkan tiap malam dia bakal nelfon Sehun cuma buat nyanyiin sebuah lagu biar si cantik bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Romantis ya, itu juga salah satu alasan Sehun ga pernah mau ngelepasin Jongin –pacarnya yang sebentar lagi jadi tunangannya-, jangan tanya deh Jongin mau ngelepasin Sehun atau engga. Jawabannya ya pasti engga, gila aja. Buat Jongin dapetin Sehun aja harus berjuang melawan pasukan negara api –eh maksudnya fanboy Sehun- Sehun kan cantik, wajar aja sih banyak yang suka. Ya intinya Jongin engga mau perjuanggannya bakal sia-sia apa lagi dia udah cinta mati banget sama Sehun.

"Jongin!" pekik Sehun sambil meluk Jongin yang masih duduk. "kapan pulang? Kenapa engga bilang sih? Aku kan bisa jemput kamu"

"mulai deh, jangan berlebihan gitu sih Hun. Jongin kan juga punya kaki sendiri buat pulang lagian juga dia sehat-sehat aja ngapain segala mau kamu jemput"

"berisik deh kak Yifan, kalo iri tuh bilang aja. Sana cari pacar makanya, muka doang ganteng deketin kak Junmyeon aja udah tiga bulan ga ada kemajuan" Jongin geleng-geleng liat kelakuan kakak adik ini, tapi udah biasa juga sih.

"kak Yifan ada benernya juga kok Hun. Kamu ga perlu jemput aku lagian aku pulang tengah malem, udah gitu kamu hari ini kan ngampus nanti malah kecapean kalo jemput aku, yang penting kan aku udah ada di sini" Jongin tersenyum sambil mengelus surai panjang Sehun yang udah ngelepasin pelukannya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"kamu baru nyampe semalem? Kenapa engga istirahat aja dulu, kamu kan bisa nemuin aku nanti siang" raut wajah Sehun mulai tampak khawatir.

"emangnya kamu ga kangen aku? Kalo aku sih kangen banget sama kamu makanya pagi-pagi udah disini" kata Jongin sambil natap mata Sehun.

"ya kangen lahhhh~" Sehun langsung nerjang Jongin kepelukannya lagi.

"udahh udahh~ kangen-kangennya nanti dulu sarapan dulu" ibu Sehun keluar sambil membawa piring yang isinya roti panggang. "karena ibu ini adalah ibu yang baik dan pengertian, hari ini Sehun ibu bolehin bolos kuliah buat ngelepas rindu. Tapi hari ini aja!"

Sehun menatap ibunya dengan mata berbinar "ibu serius, ibu engga lagi bercandakan?"

"emang ibu pernah bohongin Sehun?" Sehun membalas perkataan ibunya sambil menggeleng masih dengan mata berbinar "tapi inget jangan bilang papah, nanti di marahin. Oke?"

"siapp. Sehun kan anak ibu tersayang, Sehun engga bakal bilang bilang kok~"

"ibu memang paling pengertian, terimakasih bu" Jongin yang juga senang karena boleh berduan dengan Sehun berdiri dan memeluk calon mertuanya itu.

"Sehun emang gak akan bilang ke papah, tapi kakak yang bakal bilang" Yifan memainkan alisnya naik turun.

"kayanya ada yang bilang mau bahagiain ibu yang sudah tua ini dengan memberi cucu secepatnya deh? Itu siapa ya hun?" Jongin susah payah menahan tawanya sedangkan Sehun sudah terkikik mendengar sindirian ibunya yang membuat Yifan langsung menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Yifan kakaknya memang beberapa hari yang lalu pernah berkata akan secepatnya menikah dan memberikan cucu yang sudah didamba-damba oleh kedua orang tua di keluarga itu saat mereka sedang mengobrol santai.

"hihihi udah ah Sehun mau pergi aja ah sama Jongin" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin berniat mengajaknya pergi.

"tapi kan kalian belum sarapan" kata ibu Sehun melihat anaknya mulai beranjak.

"Sehun mau bikin sarapan sendiri di apartemen Jongin. males ah sarapan sama kakak yang bisanya wacana doang hahaha" balas Sehun sambil melirik kakaknya.

"YAKKKK SEHUN AKAN KU BUKTIKAN ITU BUKAN HANYA WACANA" Yifan berteriak frustasi.

"Okey hyung jangan khawatir aku percaya pada hyung kok" ucapan Jongin membuat Yifan perlahan tersenyum tapi hanya sedetik karena sedetik kemudian Jongin berkata "tapi setelah aku dan Sehun memberi cucu duluan ya" Jongin dengan cepat menarik Sehun berlari keluar ruang makan.

"BOCAH TENGIK! KEMBALI KAUUUU!" kali ini Yifan benar-benar akan mengamuk.

"tuh denger, kalah kan kamu sama bocah tengik yang baru aja kamu teriakin" kata ibunya sambik menaruh roti diatas piring anaknya. Yifan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat kembali, kali ini dia benar-benar kalah telak karena tidak ada satupun yang membelanya. Poor Yifan.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin udah sampai dari tadi di apartemen Jongin. Mereka juga udah sarapan, tapi engga jadi dengan Sehun yang bikin sarapan buat Jongin karena setelah masuk apartemen mereka sama sekali engga nemuin bahan apapun buat dijadiin makanan. Jadi yaa terpaksa mereka turun lagi buat nyari sarapan, ' _tau begitu mending tadi sarapan dulu di rumah'_ gerutu Sehun dalam hati.

Sekarang mereka lagi sandaran di kepala ranjang sambil peluk-pelukan, televisi yang menempel di didinding kamar Jongin dibiarkan menyala agar suasana tidak terasa sepi.

"Hun" Jongin mulai buka suara.

"hm"

"inget kata ibu kamu yang tadi engga?

"hm?" Sehun menaikan kepalanya menatap Jongin bingung. "yang mana?" Sehun memasang wajah berfikirnya "ohhh yang ibu bilang jangan bilang kalo aku bolos? Tenang ajaaa, aku bakal tutup mulut kok, aku juga engga mau kita di gantung sama papah waktu dia pulang dari urusan bisnisnya"

"bukan yang itu Sehun ku sayang~" Jongin mengigit hidung bangir Sehun saking gemasnya.

"ihh sakit tauuu~" Sehun mengecutkan bibirnya.

"bibirnya jangan digituin deh bikin aku makin mantap buat bikinin mamah kamu cucu nih" seringaian Jongin muncul.

"e-eh kok...jadi maksud kamu nanyain apa yang ibu ku tadi bilang itu...tentang...cucu" jawab Sehun ragu

"Iya, yang aku masud emang itu" seringaian Jongin mulai jelas terlihat. "gimana? Kamu mau bahagiain ibu kamu kan?"

"tap-tapi Jong...ki-kita kan...a-aku juga masih kuliah..." Sehun gugup bukan main. Gimana engga gugup? Sehun lagi di kamar Jongin, berdua cuma BERDUA.

"kenapa? Kita kan juga sering ngelakuinnya, bedanya kali ini tanpa pengaman aja"

Sehun tau Jongin emang mesum, karena di hari pertama mereka jadian juga Sehun udah diapa-apain sama Jongin. tapi yang aneh Sehun malah seneng diapa-apain sama Jongin, walau Sehun enggan buat ngakuinnya. Ya tapi gimana juga Sehun mau gak seneng. Jongin ganteng, sexy, suaranya doang aja bisa bikin Sehun ser-seran ditambah lagi Sehun akui Jongin itu hebat dalam urusan ranjang. Bukan karena dia sering ngelakuinnya waktu belum jadian sama Sehun, karena Sehun tau sendiri Jongin itu gimana, Jongin kan sahabat kakaknya walau beda usia. Yang pasti kayanya Jongin emang dilahirin dengan aura sexy abis dan lebih sexy lagi kalo lagi diatas Sehun. Mikirin Jongin diatas Sehun tiba-tiba bikin wajah Sehun memerah...

"gimana hun?"

"ta-tapi kalo aku beneran ha...hamil" Sehun mengecilkan suara diujung kalimatnya "nanti kamu ga akan ninggalin aku kan?"

Jongin bukannya jawab pertanyaan Sehun malah berdiri ninggalin Sehun keluar dari kamar. Sehun panik bukan main, kayanya dia tadi engga ada salah ngomong deh sama Jongin. emang salah kalo Sehun nanya Jongin engga bakal ninggalin dia kalo emang bener dia nanti hamil?

Sehun akhirnya milih bangkit dari ranjang Jongin dan keluar dari kamar buat nyusul kekasihnya itu. Pas keluar kamar Sehun ngeliat Jongin lagi jongkok di ruang tengah sambil ngacak-ngacak kopernya yang mungkin belum sempet Jongin beresin. Sehun yang penasaran mutusin buat deketin Jongin. Belum sempet Sehun negur Jongin dia udah terlonjak kaget gara-gara Jongin.

"nahh ketemu" pekik Jongin bikin Sehun kaget. Jongin ngebalikin badannya dan nemuin Sehun yang lagi megang dadanya karena kaget. Jongin garuk lehernya gugup, tapi udah terlajur nekat juga sih dia bilang secara engga langsung mau nidurin Sehun beberapa saat lalu. Jongin berdiri deketin Sehun trus jalan buat meluk Sehun dari belakang.

Jongin ngasih liat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang udah Sehun yakin banget kalo itu isinya cincin. Sehun dibuat deg-degan dengan perlakuan Jongin yang mendadak ini.

"niatnya sih aku mau ngelamar kamu pake cara romantis, tapi kayanya aku batalin aja deh" Jongin buka kotak itu dan bener aja isinya cincin. Bentuknya simpel tapi manis, selera Sehun banget pokoknya. Jongin raih tangan Sehun terus Jongin pakein cincin itu di jari manis Sehun. " cantik" gumam Jongin.

Sehun mutar badannya buat muku Jongin. "kamu niat ngelamar aku engga sih? Ihh~"

Jongin terkekeh liat reaksi Sehun "aku niatlah. Buktinya aku udah masangin cincin di jari kamu. Kamu tau engga? Cincin ini aku sendiri yang bikin. Selama aku di paris sebenenrnya urusan bisnis aku Cuma 3 hari. Selebihnya aku kerjain buat belajar bikin cincin ini buat kamu. Kamu suka?"

Sehun engga tau apa yang bikin tiba-tiba air matanya ngalir gitu aja. Entah antara dia seneng karena dilamar sama Jongin dengan cincin hasil kerja keras Jongin atau sedih karena Jongin seakan main-main sama lamarannya. Bahkan Jongin engga nanya Sehun mau engga jadi istrinya, parah juga sih.

"kamu percaya diri banget apa kalo aku mau nerima kamu?" kata Sehun masih sesegukan.

Jongin tersenyum menawan, kemudian narik Sehun ke pelukannya lagi sambil mengelus kepala Sehun sayang. "aku bukannya percaya diri sayang, aku cuma yakin kalo kamu itu pelabuhan terakhir aku. Sejauh apapun aku berlayar ngelewatin banyak godaan entah kenapa aku engga pernah berfikir buat putar haluan bahkan hanya buat bersandar di tempat lain"

"kamu hiks jahat. Jadi maksud kamu aku kaya pelabuhan gitu? Hiks"

Jongin kali ini bener-bener ketawa denger jawaban Sehun. Sehun jelas kesel, dia nyoba nyubit perut Jongin biar Jongin berhenti ketawa sampe akhirnya mereka jatuh ke sofa belakang Jongin masih dengan Sehun yang di peluk Jongin. Jongin ngecup pipi Sehun yang sekarang lebih tembam dari pada beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi dia suka Sehun-nya jadi makin kelihatan lebih imut.

"dengerin aku ya Hun, aku sama sekali engga maksud buat ngatain kamu-"

"tapi tadi kamu bilang gitu" Sehun motong ucapan Jongin dengan bibirnya yang engga lupa dimajuin, ngambek ceritanya.

"itu cuma perumpamaan sayang~. gini aku jelasin, maksud aku itu sejauh apapun aku pergi sebanyak apapun aku liat banyak wanita cantik yang menggoda tapi aku tetep milih kamu sebagai wanita yang tercantik yang pernah ada. Engga pernah sedikitpun aku berfikir buat ninggalin kamu kaya yang kamu mau kamu tuduhin ke aku tadi bahkan buat duain kamu aja aku sama sekali ga pernah apalagi buat ninggalin kamu? Bakal mati kali kalo aku ninggalin kamu"

Sehun menatam mata Jongin yang baru aja ngeluarin kata-kata gombalnya, receh banget, tapi Sehun suka.

"Aku sayang kamu" kata Sehun.

"aku lebih dari sayang, aku cinta kamu" kata Jongin sambil ngecup bibir Sehun sekilas.

"aku juga cinta kamu Jongin" Sehun tersenyum dengan manisnya. Jongin juga tersenyum bahagia, keduanya saling mendekatkan kepalanya dan mulai memagut bibir pasangannya satu sama lain.

Mungin setelah ini harapan orang tua Sehun bakal benar-benar terwujud...

.

.

.

Ini sudah dua minggu setelah lamaran mendadak Jongin ke Sehun. Sekarang kedua keluarga sedang duduk ditaman belakang kediaman Oh. Mereka cuma berbincang santai sekarang , tapi Yifan lagi keluar sebentar katanya sih bakal ngasih kejutan. Keluarga Oh dan Keluarga Kim emang udah deket banget makanya kelihatan santai, selain karena Jongin itu junior sekaligus sahabat kakaknya Sehun si Yifan, kelurga Oh dan Keluarga Kim juga rekan bisnis makanya mereka seneng banget waktu tau si Sehun dan Jongin itu berpacaran, apa lagi Jongin udah ngelamar Sehun. Tapi buat yang urusan ngelamar Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama belum bilang apa-apa ke keluarga mereka. Maka dari itu kemarin Jongin dan Sehun berniat mempertemukan kedua keluarganya.

Jongin datang mendekat kearah orang tuanya dan orang tua Sehun yang masih sibuk berbincang. Tangan Sehun yang digenggam Jongin terasa dingin, Jongin tahu pasti Sehun lagi gugup banget.

"maaf sebelumnya kalau mengganggu obrolan kalian" kata Jongin yang sadar jika kedua keluarganya itu tiba-tiba diam saat mereka datang.

"tak perlu sungkan nak, kau sudah ku anggap anak sendiri" kata papah Sehun.

"ehmm begini, sebenarnya ini agak mendadak. Tapi sebenarnya alasan ku untuk merencanakan pertemuan ini karena ingin meminta restu kalian semua untuk segera menikahi Sehun" Jongin membungkuk hormat di ikuti Sehun di belakangnya.

"hey sayang tak perlu sebegitu formalnya. Sebenarnya mamah sudah tau apa maksud dan tujuan mu menyuruh kami untuk datang menemui calon besan. Iyakan yah?" ucap ibu Jongin lalu menyenggol lengan ayah Jongin yang kemudian mengangguk.

Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah menegakkan badannya semula memasang wajah yang agak kaget sebenarnya.

"ayah juga sebenarnya semalam sudah berbicara dengan ayah Sehun karena semalam kita kebetulan ada rapat bersama. Dan kami sepakat jika hati pertunanganmu dengan Sehun bulan depan akan kami ganti dengan acara pernikahan, bagaimana? Undangnnya juga kebetulan sekali belum dibuat bukan?" ayah Jongin menjelaskan dan diangguki oleh orang tua Sehun serta ibu Jongin.

"jadi kalian merestui kami?" tanya Jongin.

"kenapa tidak? bukankah itu lebih baik?" ayah Sehun tersenyum lebar mencairkan suasana membuat semua ikut tersenyum bahagia terlebih Jongin dan Sehun yang kini tengan memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang amat bahagia terlukis di wajah mereka.

"HEY SEHUN! LIHAT SIAPA YANG KU BAWA!" Yifan yang baru sampai mengagetkan semua orang dengan teriakannya. Tak lama dari balik punggung Yifan muncul seorang gadis mungil yang Sehun yakini adalah Junmyeon.

"Kak Junmyeon?!" pekik Sehun langsung berlari kearah Junmyeon kemudian memeluknya. "bagaimana bisa disini? Bukankan kak Junmyeon harusnya sedang praktik?" yup Junmyeon memang seorang dokter lebih tepatnya dokter yang menggantikan dokter keluarga Oh yang sudah harus pensiun.

"aku disini karena di seret paksa oleh seseorang yang mengaku kekasihku" kata Junmyeon sambil membalas pelukan Sehun. Namun tak lama karena Sehun segera melepaskan pelukannya karena terkejut.

"Jadi kalian?!" pekik Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan. Memang jodoh mungkin mereka berdua ini.

"YUP. Kami sekarang sepasang kekasih" jawab Yifan bangga sambil merangkul Junmyeon yang terlihat malu-malu.

"Eyyy tapi kau tetap saja kalah Yifan. Adik mu baru saja dilamar oleh kekasihnya. Bulan depan mereka akan menikah" okey itu suara ibu Sehun. Sehun itu anak tersayang ibunya, catat baik-baik. Walau sebetulnya ibunya menyayangi mereka berdua, tapi tetap saja ibunya adalah pembela nomor satu untuk Sehun.

"APA?" Yifan jelas kaget, sangat amat kaget. Bagaimana bisa ia dikalahkan oleh dua bocah tengik ini. "Junmyeon kita harus menikah hari ini"

"YAKKK KAU GILA?!"

Semua orang tertawa melihat tingkah Yifan yang semakin menjadi ketika Junmyeon menolak ajakannya untuk menikah dengan alasan mereka baru saja berpacaran.

Berbeda dengan Yifan yang frustasi bukan main, Jongin dan Sehun kini tengah berpelukan menertawakan kakak Sehun itu.

"kak Yifan benar-benar bodoh" Sehun masih tertawa.

"Hey Hun, aku bahagia sekali hari ini. Aku mencintaimu" kata Jongin. Sehun menatap Jongin kemudian menarik tengkuk Jongin untuk menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Jongin. tak perduli jika disitu masih ada orang tua mereka bahkan tatapan mematikan Yifan.

"YAKKK BOCAH TENGIKK!"

Kalian tahu siapa yang berteriak pastinya haha.

END

 **Sumpah ini pasti absurd bangetttttt. Ini dikerjain Cuma berapa jam doanggg. Maaf kalo engga nyambung dan banyak typonya :"**

 **Tapi kalau kalian suka dan masih mau lanjutannya bakal aku buatin lagi. Kalau yang review/respon banyak bakal langsung lanjut hehe**

 **Thanks yang udah bacaaaaa**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 (pernikahan)

**Author** : CHNKJSH96

 **Main pair** : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

 **Warning** : GS, typo, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

-oOOo-

.

.

-oOOo-

Semua orang dalam keluarga Oh dan keluarga Kim lagi sibuk-sibuknya buat nyiapin pernikan anak mereka, Sehun dan Jongin. Bukan ribet yang mondar-mandir sana sini juga sih, tapi ribet semacam nyecek persiapan gedung, persiapan hidangan tamu, persiapan musik pengiring, dan hal-hal lain untuk membuat pernikahan kedua anak mereka itu jadi sempurna.

Kalo Sehun sih masih sibuk sama kuliahnya, kata ibunya biar aja dia dan mama Jongin yang urus pernikahan mereka. Emang ibu-ibu itu yang paling semangat buat nyiapin ini itunya jadi yaudah deh Sehun mah terima aja karena dia tahu selera dia dan ibunya tuh sama persis jadi santai aja deh.

Lain sama Sehun, kalo si Jongin mah lagi sibuk sama kerjaannya yang kata ayahnya bener-bener bakal dia serahin ke Jongin kalo pasangan itu selesai honeymoon. Kenapa habis honeymoon? Karena ayahnya Jongin juga tau lah Jongin itu mesum, kan turunan dari dia juga. lagian seluruh keluarga besarnya udah merindukan tangisan bayi di mansion mewah mereka.

Keluarga Oh sama Keluarga Kim emang bekerja sama sih tapi engga sampai menyatukan perusahaan juga, hanya mempererat saja. Soalnya yang pegang perusahaan keluarga Oh itu si Yifan, mana mau dia satu kantor sama si Jongin. Yifan kan paling iri kalo lihat adiknya sama Jongin lagi mesra-mesraan, apa lagi dia tau setiap balik kampus Sehun pasti bakal mendekam di ruangan kerja Jongin.

Ngomong-ngomong soal ruang kerja Jongin, pernah sekali Yifan masuk ruang kerja Jongin karena terpaksa jemput Sehun soalnya adiknya itu ketiduran dan Jongin masih ada rapat. Yifan engga tau apa yang Sehun perbuat sampe Jongin sebegitu cintanya sama dia. Setau Yifan selama dia bersahabat sama Jongin dari Jongin yang sekedar godain adiknya sampe suka beneran sama Sehun sih Yifan ngerasa Jongin masih dalam kadar biasa saja buat seorang pasangan.

Tapi nyatanya? Jongin sampe bikin lagi ruangan khusus yang isinya serupa sama kamar Sehun yang ada di rumahnya, bedanya itu semua berada di kantor namun masih di dominasi warna merah muda yang Yifan jelas tau itu warna faforit siapa. Yang Yifan bingung kok Jongin rela ruang kerjanya di bikin ruangan macem kaya gitu mana warna merah muda juga. Kalo orang lain tau sih pasti bakal jadi berita paling heboh seantero korea. Yailah dulu aja Jongin tukang berantem mulu, dia tuh badboy kelas atas walau akhirnya pensiun setelah pacaran sama Sehun. Yang pasti Yifan merasa tersanjung juga ada yang bisa mencintai adiknya sampe sebegitunya haha

.

.

.

"persiapan pesta udah sampe mana mah?" tanya Jongin setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"udah siap semualah yang nyiapain siapa duluu~" jawab mama nya bangga. "emang pengantinnya udah siap?" Goda mama nya.

"ya jangan ditanya lah, coba mamah tanya aja tuh ayah dulu waktu mau nikahin mamah dia tahan gak lama-lama? Pasti kepingin buruan kan enak, yakan yah?" jawab Jongin santai.

"tumben sih anak ayah pinter?" jawab ayahnya Jongin engga kalah santai.

"ih dasar kalian berdua, mesum semua. Udah ah mamah jadi males bahasnya"

"mamah mau dapet cucu cepet engga sih?" tanya Jongin, mamahnya ngangguk semangat "ya kalo mau dukung anak mamah ini lahh"

"ahh engga tau ahh, mamah kasian liat Sehun menantu mamah yang paling manis itu dihabisin sama kamuu. Duhh menantu manis mamah~" mamah Jongin bangkit dari kursinya masih sambil bergumam belum rela kalo menantunya itu bakal Jongin apa-apain soalnya dia tau Jongin itu pasti tipe pemain keras sama kaya ayahnya. Tapi sayang mamahnya engga tau aja kalo calon menantunya emang udah sering diapa-apain sama Jongin, malah beberapa kali dia yang nagih. Jongin sama ayahnya cuma bisa heran liat mamahnya. Mereka mah biasa aja nanti juga mamahnya baik lagi.

"ayah, Jongin ke atas duluan ya. kerjaan masih banyak nih"

"ayah juga mau nyamperin mamah kamu" akhirnya keduanya bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan kearah yang berbeda, karena ruang kerja Jongin di lantai dua dan tangganya ada di sebelah kanan sedangkan ayahnya berjalan kearah kiri menuju kamarnya yang memang dilantai bawah kerena sudah tua jadi malas buat naik tangga.

"jangan bikin adik lagi ya yah, Jongin udah mau punya anak juga. aneh rasanya kalo anak kita bakal seumuran" kata Jongin pelan, tapi sih ayahnya masih jelas denger apa yang Jongin bilang.

"yaa paling beda setahun doang sih Jong haha" jawabnya santai sambil berlalu.

Jongin langsung membalikan badanya dengan mata terbelalak sambil melihat ayahnya yang sudah menghilang di balik lorong menuju kamarnya. "ayah emang udah engga waras deh kayanya, besok harus disuruh berobat lah bareng sama kak Yifan" masih sempet-sempetnya dia ngehina Yifan mentang-mentang orangnya engga ada. Akhirnya Jongin nerusin jalannya naikin tangga buat ngerjain kerjaannya.

Sesampainya di ruang kerjanya Jongin engga langsung ngerjain kerjaannya, dia masih sempetin buat ngelepas kangen sama calon istrinya itu. Mumpung masih jam delapan malam Sehun pasti belum tidur ya walau Jongin yakin sih anak itu pasti udah agak ngantuk, soalnya Sehun tipe anak mamah banget yang tidurnya sedikit lebih awal.

Ponsel Jongin sedang terhubung dengan sambungan videocall tapi belum juga Sehun angkat. Ga sampe satu menit udah Sehun angkat, wajah Sehun bener-bener lucu. Poni rambutnya dia ikat sehingga membentuk seperti apple, mana lagi Sehun lagi meluk boneka beruang yang kata fans Jongin itu adalah gambaran Jongin versi beruang yang mereka namai Jongin Bear. Jongin gitu-gitu tenar juga, beberapa kali –sering- masuk sampul majalah selain karena wajahnya yang tampan, Jongin juga masuk jajaran bisnisman muda berbakat juga terkaya jadi ya gitu deh. Sehun juga banyak fansnya malah banyakan Sehun sebenernya soalnya Sehun engga pernah absen buat jadi model di Seoul Fashion Week. Sehun Cuma jadi model gitu doang kok engga lebih.

"kamu belum tidur Hun?"

"ya kan kamu liat sendiri aku masih bangun kaya gini" jawab Sehun seadanya.

"eh btw boneka itu masih kamu simpen?" tanya Jongin. boneka itu emang Jongin yang kasih soalnya fansitenya ngasih dua jadi dia kasih Sehun satu, engga dikasih juga sih Sehun sendiri yang tiba-tiba meluk trus bilang ' _bagi satu yaaa, ini lucu banget'_ dan akhirnya Jongin kasih satu karena yang satunya bakal dia simpen untuk menghormati fansnya. Padahal nanti juga boneka yang dia kasih ke Sehun bakal balik lagi ke dia kan Sehun juga nanti serumah sama dia.

"masihlah diakan yang nemenin aku tidur. Abis aku suka sih boneka ini emang kamu banget" Sehun ngejawab sambil senyum riang gitu, bikin Jongin gemes sendiri. Mau nyium tapi engga bisa, sedih.

"tapi sebentar lagi kayanya kamu ga perlu meluk boneka itu lagi deh kan kita bakal resmi lusa nanti" goda Jongin.

"ihh Jonginn~" Sehun sih cemberut tapi keliatan banget kalo pipinya lagi memerah "eh tapi kamu ga akan buang boneka ini kan? Boneka ini bisa buat anak kita nanti, siapa tau anak kita perempuan"

"ohh jadi ketahuan ya kalo kamu pengen cepet-cepet punya anak dari aku hmmm..haha" Jongin makin gemas ngeliat reaksi Sehun-nya yang wajahnya makin memerah. "lagian aku mana mungkin buang boneka itu. Selain itu hadiah tapi juga karena aku tahu banget kalo kamu suka boneka itu. Sama boneka yang katanya mirip aku aja kamu sesayang itu, aku jadi yakin deh kalo kamu pasti lebih sayang lagi sama aku"

"jangan godain aku lagi kenapa?" Sehun cemberut lagi. Tapi lama-lama dia senyum juga karena lihat Jongin yang senyumnya ge pernah luntur.

" _kalian berisik banget sih, gangguin orang mau istirahat aja. Kamu juga Sehun, udah jam kamu tidur ini sana kamu cuci tangan cuci kaki abis itu bobo"_ Jongin tau ini siapa yang barusan ngomong, siapa lagi kalo bukan kakaknya Sehun. Lihat tuh muka Sehun udah kaya singa mau ngamuk.

"KAKAK TUH YANG BERISIK, GANGGUIN CALON PENGANTIN MULU. IBUUU KAK YIFAN GANGGUIN SEHUN TERUS TUHHH" nah kan bener batin Jongin.

" _Yifannn jangan gangguin Sehunnnn. Urusin Junmyeon dulu sanaaa!"_ Jongin terkikik mendengar suara ibunya Sehun yang terus-terusan belain Sehun dan godain Yifan.

" _awas ya kamu Sehun"_

"masa bodoh, aku engga takut sama kak Yifan wlekk. Sana pergi ganggu aja" setelah Yifan benar-benar pergi Sehun ngalihin perhatiannya lagi ke layar ponselnya "maaf ya, kamu tau kan kak Yifan usilnya kaya gimana?"

"iya tau kok sayang~ yaudah gih kamu tidur sekarang besok aku mau ajak kamu pergi. Engga lupa kan kalo besok kita bakal fitting gaun buat kamu?"

"oh iya kamu bener!" pekik Sehun. "yaudah aku matiin ya sambungannya, kamu juga abis ini tidur jangan kerja terus. Aku engga mau dihari penting kita tiba-tiba kamu sakit, okey"

"iya sayanggg~"

"yaudah good night ya Jongin ku sayanggg~ mwahh" klik. Sambungan langsung terputus sebelum Jongin sempat bales ucapan selamat malam buat dirinya. Jongin tau pasti Sehun lagi malu tuh sekarang.

Jongin sekarang lagi ngeliatin dua berkas yang rencananya bakal dia kerjain malem ini. Tapi ga jadilah dia mau nurutin kata Sehun aja. Eh tapi Jongin jadi mikir dia belum nikah gini aja udah nurutin kata Sehun terus, dalam hati dia terus memanjatkan doa semoga nanti dia engga jadi tipe suami yang takut sama istrinya. Sambil berjalan ke kamarnya Jongin terus-terusan mikir kalo dia terus-terusan nutin Sehun trus kalo tiba-tiba Sehun minta ijin buat selingkuh masa iya nanti dia turutin. Jongin mikirnya jadi bergedik ngeri.

Tapi kengerian itu tidak lama, saat Jongin membaringkan diri di ranjangnya dia mulai berfikir lagi. Sehun itu selama berpacaran sama dia ngapa-ngapain aja minta ijin dulu sama Jongin sontohnya aja buat pergi nemenenin Baekhyun –sahabatnya yang jelas-jelas Jongin kenal- Sehun bakal nelfon Jongin dulu. Jadi kenapa Jongin berfikiran semacam tadi yang engga akan mungkin Sehun lakuin. Apalagi Sehun sendiri jelas-jelas ketagihan adegan ranjang yang Jongin mainin, yang ada pas mereka nikah nanti Sehun yang bakal takluk sama Jongin. –padahal Sehun udah jelas takluk juga sama Jongin buktinya ngapain Sehun bertahan selama ini apalagi yang suka sama dia juga banyak-. Akhirnya Jongin membuang fikiran negatifnya dan pergi tidur, bodoh banget dia sampe berfikiran begitu tentang Sehunnya.

.

.

.

Suasana haru kini sedang melingkupi kedua ibu yang sedang melihat anaknya kini sudah berdiri di depan altar dan berciuman. Ya, Sehun dan Jongin memang baru saja mengucapkan janji suci mereka berdua, kini keduanya telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Yifan memutar matanya jengah melihat pasangan yang telah remi itu belum kunjung melepas tautan bibirnya sampai sang pastur berdeham mereka baru melepaskannya. Yifan tak percaya bahwa dia kini benar-benar menyerahkan adiknya pada sahabatnya yang amat mesum itu. Lihat saja di depan banyak tamu undangan bahkan di depan mata pastur mereka berciuman sangat lama.

Sehun mendoankkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap wajah tampanJongin yang kini resmi menjadi suaminya itu. Wajahnya yang merah belum hilang akibat ciuman mereka yang di intrupsi oleh pastur tadi.

Kini para tamu undangan silih berganti mengucapkan selamat kepada pasangan baru itu. Banyak yang terkagum-kagum akan kecantikan Sehun dan ketampanan Jongin. jangankan para tamu, kemarin saja Jongin hampir menerkam Sehun di ruang ganti karena Sehun terlihat seperti bidadari, untung ada Luhan pemilik butik serta kakak sepupu Sehun yang terus mengawasi Jongin. Luhan dan Jongin juga memang sudah lama kenal makanya Luhan tahu bagaimana seringai Jongin. dia hanya tak mau ruang ganti di butiknya ada bau-bau aneh.

"selamat ya Sehun" ucap seorang gadis sambil menyalami Sehun dan sepertinya datang sendirian. "hmm dan selamat ya Jongin"

Sehun dan beberapa tamu terbelalak kaget, bukan karena ucapan gadis itu pada Jongin, tapi dia kaget karena gadi itu memeluk dan berjinjit untuk mencium ujung bibir Jongin. _"Gadis ini gila? Aku hanya di salami dan dia justru berbuat seperti itu pada Jongin?"_ batin Sehun.

Gadi itu melepas pelukannya pada Jongin kemudian berlalu dengan cepat meninggalkan kedua pasangan pengantin baru itu. Sehun bersiap meledak ketika Jongin perlahan menatapnya takut sambil berkata "bisa kujelaskan Sehun"

"oke, sekarang jelaskan" ucap Sehun sinis.

"yang..yang tadi itu mantan pacarku" Sehun menatap Jongin sebal, belum sempat membuka suara Sehun sudah dipotong oleh Jongin. "dulu Sehun, dulu sekali ketika kami masih di senior high school. Sungguh tanya saja kakakmu jika tidak percaya. Aku tidak pernah selingkuh jika itu yang membuatmu marah, aku hanya mencintai mu. Sungguh" ucap Jongin jujur.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan "aku juga mencintaimu" ucap Sehun kemudian memeluk Jongin dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin, melumatnya pelan. Jongin membalas perlahan namun itu tak lama karena Sehun sudah melepaskan tautan bibirnya. "tapi kamu tetap harus menjelaskan semua ini secara rinci. Kamu juga akan ku hukum Kim! Enak saja cium-ciuman di depan istri sendiri. lihat aja nanti huh!"

"tap-tapi kan dia yang menciumku Sehun. Aku tidak-"

"aku tidak perduli, kamu mau tidir di luar malam ini ya? ohhh baiklahh" Sehun mulai mengancam dan itu tidak baik untuk Jongin.

"se-sehun kamu engga seriuskan?"

" . KIM" jawab Sehu tegas.

"aku bakal jelasin selengkap mungkin okey, kamu juga boleh hukum aku kaya gimana aja. Asal jangan urusan ranjang, plisss"

"diterima. Bubble tea sebulan, terus...hmm nanti aku fikirin lagi hukumannya apa. Awas kamu kalo bohongin aku. Tidur diluar"

Jongin menggut-manggut. Dia bisa apa lagi kalo Sehun aja ancemannya sekejam itu. Dan lagi siapa sih yang ngundang Kyungsoo-mantannya tadi yang udah bikin Sehun hampir ngamuk-, kayanya dia sama sekali engga pernah deh ngundang-ngundang mantannya itu. Jongin melihat Yifan yang berada di pojok yang sedang menahan tawa. Ohhh dia tau siapa pelakunya. Lihat saja nanti pembalsannya.

Yifan kan tidak tau aja kalo Junmyeon yang selalu dia bangga-banggain itu adalah sepupunya. Ada untungnya juga nyuruh Junmyeon tutup mulut soal persaudaraan mereka ke Yifan dan Sehun. Jongin bakal aja Junmyeon buat kolaborasi demi membalas dendamnya. Oke lihat saja nanti.

"kamu kenapa senyum-senyum? Seneng ya di cium mantan pacar?" Sehun menatap Jongin sinis lagi.

"Eh engga kok sayang, cuma lagi mikir gimana enaknya nanti malem ngerasain kamu tanpa pembungkus"

Blush. Wajah Sehun memerah sempurna.

"JONGINNN IHHH" Sehun memukul dada Jongin yang ,malah menertawainya.

.

.

.

TBC? Or end?

 **Yoyoyo ~ ini mau TBC apa mau end aja?**

 **Silahkan review yaa kalo masih mau lanjut ~**

 **Thanks buat yang review kemarinnn~ terima kasih banyakk sudah membaca dan mendung ~**

 **REVIEW**


End file.
